1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-blinding device, and more particularly, to an anti-blinding device having a wireless communication function to allow a user to conveniently use a wireless communication cellular phone even during implementation of an operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, during a welding, cutting, or grinding operation, a welding helmet is used to protect the welder's eyes from glare and various toxic substances. Recently, a variety of kinds of safe and convenient electronic welding helmets have been developed and used.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional welding helmet including an anti-blinding device. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional welding helmet 1 includes a welding-light detection anti-blinding device 2 worn on the welder's head to control exposure to light emitted from a welding or cutting torch.
The conventional welding helmet 1, which is provided at a front surface thereof with the anti-blinding device 2, may reduce the illumination intensity of light directed to the welder's eyes using an anti-blinding plate 5 that is a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) included in the anti-blinding device 2.
Specifically, the anti-blinding device 2 further includes a photo sensor 4, such as, e.g., a photodiode attached to a front surface thereof. The photo sensor 4 is adapted to sense light emitted from a welding or cutting torch. As a control circuit mounted in the anti-blinding device 2 controls the liquid crystal display, i.e. the anti-blinding plate 5 to be darkened such that the illumination intensity of light passing through the anti-blinding plate 5 is reduced, the anti-blinding device 2 may serve to protect the eyes of a welder who wears the welding helmet 1.
The above described conventional electronic welding helmet including the anti-blinding device has been developed to provide the welder with a fixed darkness degree of a shutter (i.e. the anti-blinding plate), or to change a darkness degree of the shutter to a standard level according to a welding operation environment. The conventional electronic welding helmet also enables not only control of a shutter operation to shield welding light, but also variable control of a shutter delay time to prevent the welder's eyes from being blinded by light emitted from a base metal after welding. In addition, a variety of control switches or variable adjustment switches required for the shutter operation are provided at specific positions of the electronic welding helmet to maximize convenience of use by the welder.
However, when using the above described conventional welding helmet having the anti-blinding device, even if a cellular phone rings while a welder is performing a welding operation, the welder may have difficulty hearing a ringtone due to high levels of ambient noise. This, in particular, may cause a serious problem in relation to an emergency call. In addition, the welder must inconveniently stop what they are doing and remove the welding helmet in order to receive the call.